


To Woo a Moose

by Stareena, TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Series: Moose Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer compete against one another to woo Sam Winchester. Who will ultimately win the heart of the tall hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Challenge

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing, Luci?” Gabriel stormed into the Library of the bunker once he was certain both Winchesters were down for the night, “I saw you looking at Sam like he was a piece of meat. Wings off, he’s mine.”

“Oh really, now? Let’s think about this…who exactly had him first?” Lucifer smirked at his younger brother’s anger. He loved pushing Gabriel’s buttons. “That’s right—me. And he’s still technically my Vessel, and he’ll see soon enough which of us he should be with.”

“We gonna go there? Because I saw him before you were sprung from the Cage, remember? Before they knew about angels, Sammy had all sorts of thoughts about me. Oh Hell no, you do not get to encroach on my turf here. I’ve been building towards something with Sammy.” Crossing his arms, Gabriel puffed out his chest and stood at the full height his vessel could afford.

Lucifer held up his hands in a placating gesture but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “And Sam agrees that he wants to be with you? Or is it just your wishful thinking that ‘something’ is building between you two?”

Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel looks closely at his older brother.

“You know what, fine, let’s let Sam decide who he wants to be with then. We both can try winning the Moose’s affections. And no cheating!” Gabriel scowled.

“As if I would cheat, brother dear.” Lucifer replied with the most innocent look he could muster.

“I believe, ‘I taught you all your tricks, little brother,’ comes to mind. Dick.” Gabriel’s face darkened, his older brother’s betrayal still fresh in his mind despite being recently rebuilt by Chuck. “So what do you think… five dates per Archangel enough or do you need more time to try and climb that impossible hill?”

“Still holding a grudge, eh, Gabriel?” It stung that his little brother still didn’t realize that he hated what happened between them, but Lucifer kept a neutral expression on his face. “Alright, we’ll let Sam decide for himself which one of us he wants. I just hope you’re prepared to lose.”

Snickering, Gabriel reached out to shake Lucifer’s hand, “May the best Archangel win.”

 


	2. Parchment and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer begins wooing Sam by taking him to a place he mentioned once in a conversation long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but this is just the beginning. Lucifer's just getting warmed up...
> 
> Also, if you've never heard of or been to the Bodleian Library, check it out. I've never been there, but it's on my wish list of places to go. It's a bibliophile's dream:)
> 
> Also, I kinda suck at titles...

“Keep your eyes closed,” Sam heard Lucifer murmur as he felt the air shift around them once again. His stomach lurched the same way it always did when they traveled via what Dean always called “angel air”, and he wobbled briefly on his feet until he felt one of the angel’s hands at the small of his back steadying him.

“But why do I need to keep them closed? Where did you take me?”

He felt Lucifer’s breath on his face before he spoke. “Because it’s a surprise…and you wouldn’t want to spoil my surprise for you, would you?”

Sam huffed out a soft laugh. “No, I wouldn’t want to spoil your surprise.”

Lucifer watched as his eyelids twitched with the need to roll his eyes and grinned. This was the first phase of his plan to woo Sam and win the competition between himself and Gabriel—not that Sam knew anything of their…well, he might as well call it what it was…a “bet” with Sam himself as the prize. No, both he and Gabriel knew better than to let Sam know what they were up to.

“So, are you ready to see your surprise?” he asked after maneuvering Sam into the best position to see everything. Keeping his hand securely over the taller man’s eyes, Lucifer took one more look around the room. He hoped that Sam would see this as what it was—a show of how deeply he felt for the human and how much he wanted to please him and make him happy.

After pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s jaw and removing his hand, Lucifer said, “You can open your eyes now.” He took a few steps away so he could watch the other man’s reaction as Sam’s eyes slowly opened.

Sam’s lips reminded Lucifer of a fish caught on dry land as he tried to find words as he turned in a slow circle. His hazel eyes were wide, and the archangel could only grin as he watched him look around in shocked amazement and then back at him. “So,” Lucifer prompted as Sam still searched for his voice. “What do you think?”

“Is this…is this the…?” Sam turned to Lucifer, his eyes bright with a mix of confusion and joy. At Lucifer’s nod, he walked over to one of the shelves, a hand reaching out to trail his fingertips reverently over the spines of the books in front of him. “You brought me to the Bodleian,” he whispered as he turned back to gaze at the archangel. “But why?”

“Actually, I brought you to Duke Humfrey’s Library.”

“Yes, yes, I know, but…I still don’t get why.”

“You said you wanted to come here,” Lucifer responded as nonchalantly as he could, trying to act as though it was no big deal.

Sam’s forehead scrunched as he tried to remember when he’d mentioned his desire to visit this mecca for bibliophiles. “I did?”

“Yeah, we were talking a few months ago, and you said…”

Sam cut him off. “Wait, you remembered me mentioning wanting to visit here months ago?” A smile crept across his lips as he realized what this meant. “You’re such a secret romantic, Luce. Whoever would’ve thought that such a powerful archangel would go to such lengths for me, a mere human?” He walked closer to Lucifer, his dimples deepening as he watched a pretty blush darken the angel’s cheeks. Reaching out, he took one of Lucifer’s hands, twining their fingers together.

“It’s not a big deal, really,” Lucifer huffed, embarrassed to have been caught despite wanting to show Sam how he felt about him. He glanced up to find the hunter watching him with a soft smile on his face, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to win this competition between himself and Gabriel—and not just so he’d have bragging rights. No, at the look of affection in Sam’s eyes, Lucifer knew that he wanted to win because he wanted Sam. In fact, he’d always wanted Sam, and not just as his Vessel.

Sam chuckled softly and ducked his head to press his lips to the angel’s cheek. “Thanks, Luce. This is the best surprise ever.” He tightened his grip on Lucifer’s hand. “I mean it.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Lucifer’s lips quirked in a small smile as he shrugged slightly. “I just want to make you happy, you know.”

“And you do. You make me very happy.”

For a moment, they just stood gazing at each other, cool blue eyes searching warm hazel ones. Lucifer’s smile grew. “Well, what are we waiting for? We have the whole place to ourselves for the night. Let’s explore.”

An outright laugh escaped the archangel’s lips as Sam tugged him over to one of the shelves and began talking excitedly about the books there. The warmth he felt go through him at the fact that his human had not relinquished his hand kept a smile on his face the rest of the night.

 


	3. Moooosolini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's turn! But what to do for the moose that is content with his life?

Library? He took the moose to a freaking library?

Gabriel huffed and flopped on Sam’s bed. The Winchester brothers due back anytime from their latest hunt. He needed inspiration and he was a little more than peeved that Lucifer came up with that idea. It was a good idea. Running through his mind of all the exchanges they have had and what little he was able to glean here in the hunter’s bedroom, he was coming up with very little.

The Archangel’s style was over the top in your face and Sam was so not that kinda guy. Oh Gabriel had plenty of ideas but none that suited Sam. None were good enough for that man. He wanted to show the Winchester that he could be an attentive lover as well as thinking about him (as Dean once had called him selfish). So their first date had to be special. Which was how Gabriel found himself spread eagle on the man’s bed, trying to soak up inspiration like a sponge.

Sam was a simple guy. Raised with little, he made his own happiness. If you asked him if he needed anything, he’d say no. As long as he had his rabbit food, his brother, laptop and strong wifi (the later Gabriel had ensure he had no matter where) Sam Winchester was good. Gabriel sat up and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

The kid went to Stanford, he was a scholar. Could speak Latin fluently now and was getting good at reading Enochian. A scholar. But damnit, Lucifer jumped on that aspect. Being a little more worldly than Dean, Sam may appreciate a foreign film or documentary. Though it would be bad form to fall asleep on a first date, Gabriel ruminated.

This was tough.

In an act of desperation, he decided to leave a note for Sam. Wanting to give the hunter some time to think about his offer before just springing it on him. Leaving it on the newly made bed, Gabriel flew off to wait for a response.

It didn’t take long, two days. While he wished he could say he had been totally calm those two days, he hadn’t been. He had been a wreck. So when he got the prayer from Sam, Gabriel’s vessel tensed. While Sam did not specify a yes or no in his prayer, only a desire to speak with the Archangel, Gabriel knew It was not a good sign and prepared himself for the worse. Had Lucifer already won with the library? Damn that forked tongue bastard! Well he was the most beautiful of all of Dad’s creations (Michael, grudgingly a close second), made sense that the kid intended to be worn by the most beautiful of angels be himself beautiful and choosing that same angel.

Swooping into the bunker, Gabriel found Sam in the library (ironies of ironies) and was reading over a large book.

“You rang, Samshine?” Gabriel tried with false bravado.

Hazel eyes looked up at whiskey colored ones. Swallowing, Gabriel kept silently telling himself to be strong, he could take it. Still, he felt his hands flexing and relaxing as he stood, waiting for judgment.

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam set the book on the table and turned in his chair to better face him, “Got your note.”

Ah, the quick kill then, okay. Gabriel should be grateful he wasn’t planning on dragging this out. Arms behind his back, Gabriel pursed his lips a moment before speaking.

“And you called to tell me… No.” Gabriel had started slowly pacing the room, looking at everything that wasn’t Sam, “It’s okay Sam, I get it. Lucifer’s a hell of a catch.” He straightened up and grinned to himself, “Pun intended.” Smiled dropping, he sighed and looked at a row of books.

“That’s not why I called you here.” Sam crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, “And how did you know about my date with Lucifer?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Archangel.” As if that would explain it.

“Look at me.”

Frowning, Gabriel remained looking at the books, this was it. Turning with a sad smirk on his lips, Gabriel kept his distance from the hunter.

“I called you down here to tell you yes, provided that you knew I had gone out with Lucifer and plan to still do so.”

This was not what Gabriel had expected.

“You… you are okay with seeing the both of us?” Gabriel felt so much lighter at this revelation.

“Sure. Like I said, as long as every knows about each other… why not?”

It wasn’t a rejection.

“When…” He grinned, “When would you like to go out then?”

Sam’s reply smile brightened up the whole room, “Why not now?”

Nodding, Gabriel walked over slowly to stand near the table. Watching as Sam stood up to his full height. Feeling his vessel’s heart pumping hard, he reached out and took Sam by the hand. A blink later and they were gone from the bunker.

Standing in a parking lot in Las Vegas, Gabriel straightened his back and turned around, facing the world famous Battista’s Hole in the Wall. Looking at Sam, who only gave a set of raised eyebrows, the two of them walked towards the building. Holding the door open for Sam, Gabriel followed in and felt his nerves ratchet up.

“So… why here?” Sam asked as they waited for the hostess to seat them.

“Moooosolini.”

“Excuse me?” Sam offered another animated eyebrow. It made Gabriel smile.

“Moooosolini, it’s their Alaskan Moose.” He pointed past the hostesses desk and up on the wall. Taking a step forward, Sam stood in disbelief before laughing. Walking back, Sam continued to chuckle. “The food here is the best outside of Italy.” Gabriel admitted.

Holding his gaze for longer than appropriate, Gabriel turned when he heard a voice clear.

“Two?” The dark hair hostess asked.

“Yep.” Gabriel popped the P as he indicated for Sam to follow first.

Regrettably they were not set near Moooosolini but they had a quiet booth in a sparsely seated room. Pouring them each a glass of wine into small tumblers, the hostess announced that their waiter would be with them in a minute, while handing them their menus.

True to his words, Sam found the conversation and food to be amazing, though confessed to Gabriel he’d never been to Italy before. He’d been to Scotland once, to dig up Crowley’s bones and once to Vancouver when he was pulled in the alternative dimension by Balthazar.

“Would you like to go traveling?” Gabriel asked as he took a sip of wine.

“Yeah, I’d love to see the Roman ruins, see castles… history.” His smiled faded, “Stupid I guess.”

“No it’s not, Sam. Not if it makes you happy.”

Looking at his plate, Sam said nothing for a long time and Gabriel was fearful he overstepped some boundary.

“It’s Dean, isn’t?” Gabriel sighed, “You don’t want to leave Dean behind but he won’t fly with you.”

Sam looked up.

“And Dean isn’t into… knowledge, like you are.” Gabriel mused for a moment, “Well, if you decide that you want to check out the world, say the word, we’ll fly Archangel Air and be back the minute you want to be.” It was not quite the answer he wanted for Sam but the half smile indicated the offer was appreciated. “Castiel can keep Dean company while we’re gone.” Gabriel quipped as their cappuccinos came out. “Might do those two some good to have some alone time.”

“Right?” Sam responded enthusiastically, “It’s like they are totally blind to it.”

Gabriel chuckled.

“Maybe you on a grand tour would be a good idea after all, Sam.”

Sam froze, cup nearly to his lips. Looking up at Gabriel he frowned. Seeing his reaction, Gabriel panicked internally.

“No nickname.” Sam sat up, “You feeling okay?”

“I… I.. wanted…” Gabriel felt his cheeks flush, “This to be a serious date.” He huffed and looked over the small dining room that were in.

“Gabe, it’s fine. Some of your nicknames are ridiculous but I really don’t mind.” Sam sat down his cup.

Looking up at those dangerous hazel eyes, Gabriel nodded slowly, unable to deny this man anything he asked. Chatting a little longer as they enjoyed their cappuccinos, Gabriel felt his body relax even as he himself was feeling a little sad. Their date was near to the end.

“I didn’t want to draw out a perfect night,” Gabriel offered a big grin, “But did you want to do a little gambling while we’re here or just walk around after this?”

Sam sat back and smirked.

“If you’re paying, I’d be happy to lose your money for you.”

Gabriel barked his laughter.

“How about this, we each get $500.00 each, we’ll see how it goes from there.” Gabriel challenged.

“No angel mojo. This has to be a fair fight.”

“I promise on Dean’s bisexuality.”

“Okay, now you made it weird.” Sam chuckled sitting back, “But you’re on.”

Three and a half hours later, Sam was up $3000 while Gabriel was broke. Taking pity on the angel, Sam bought him candy cigars to munch on while Sam was finishing his last hand of poker. Winning another $400.00 from the game, Sam decided to quit while he was ahead and cashed out, handing the money back to Gabriel.

“Nope, all your Sammy, you earned it. You keep it.” Gabriel smiled.

“This was fun. Playing for fun rather than worrying if we’ll be able to get enough for our next meal. Made the game… different.”

Gabriel frowned briefly but knew it wasn’t something to dwell on if Sam wasn’t.

“Well, we should head back.” Gabriel said softly, looking up at the stars.

“Yeah.” A long pause grew between them, “Thanks, Gabriel, for this. This was fun.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel looked over at the taller man. Sam nodded his head before looking back up again at the stars.

“Okay.”

And with those words from the hunter, they were back in Lebanon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are EVER in Las Vegas, do yourself a favor and eat at battistaslasvegas.com it seriously is the best food ever!


	4. Wag Your Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Lucifer's second date with Sam, he arranges for them to spend an afternoon at an animal shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck, this chapter was cheesy...

Lucifer knelt just outside the bunker on the small plot of land he’d pretty much commandeered for himself tending to his roses. Ever since Sam’s date with Gabriel, he had been seeking out things to keep himself busy--anything to keep him from thinking of whether that one date was enough to make the human want to choose the other angel over himself. His thoughts were in turmoil, but his fingers were still gentle as he pruned the delicate blooms. Yes, he still had four more dates to go with Sam before any official decision was made, but deep down inside he knew that there was no way that the hunter would choose him, a fallen angel. He sighed and stared blankly at his roses for a moment before the sound of footsteps shook him out of his gloomy thoughts. 

 

“Hi, Luce,” Sam said from behind him. It had been a couple of days since his first date with Gabe, and he’d spent a while thinking about how he was feeling now that he’d been out with the both of them. The truth was that he was a little confused, but happy. He genuinely liked both angels--there were little things about each man that he found endearing and fun to be around. Some people (like Dean) might find it crazy as hell that he was willingly going out with both of them, but Sam didn’t see anything wrong with it at all. In his opinion, he should be able to date as many people as he wanted at one time if he wasn’t in a committed relationship. Besides, after all the shit he’d been through since birth, he figured it was time he did what made him happy--and dating both Lucifer and Gabriel made him happy. “Your roses are looking good.” He watched as Lucifer’s back tensed at the sound of his voice and wondered if he was upset with him about going out with Gabriel. “I take it you heard about my date with Gabe,” Sam remarked quietly.

 

“They are lovely, aren’t they?” He took a deep breath before turning around, hoping the slight smile on his lips didn’t look too forced. “Yes, I heard you that you two went out. How was Vegas?”

 

“It was good. We had fun.” Sam was silent for a moment. “I had a good time with you, too, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Just because I chose to go on a date with Gabe doesn’t mean I like you any less.”

 

“I know.” Lucifer could hear the whiny note in his voice and cleared his throat as if it would help. “You’re free to go out with whoever you want.” He paused for a breath before plunging forward, feeling his face heat in a blush as he did. “Do you still want to go out with me?”

 

Sam thought it was adorable that the devil was blushing, but he didn’t comment on it. So Lucifer was insecure, was he? That brought a tingling feeling of flattered anticipation to the pit of Sam’s stomach, and he smiled. “Yes, Luce, I still want to go out with you. Are you okay with me dating the both of you for now?”

 

Lucifer looked up from where he still knelt beside his roses to find Sam smiling at him, and his heart gave a heavy thump at the appearance of the hunter’s dimples. Dammit, those dimples were his weakness. “I...yeah, I guess I am.” 

 

“Good,” Sam replied, “because I’d be upset if you said you didn’t want to go out with me anymore.”

 

“Any ideas of where you want to go or what you want to do?”

 

Sam shrugged and grinned, “Not really. Surprise me.”

 

“Will do.” Lucifer replied. He turned back to his roses for a moment, smiling as he felt Sam watching him. He placed his clippers back into the basket at his feet before turning back around and standing. “Actually…” he began, “I do have an idea of somewhere we can go. Can you be ready in 10 minutes?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I’ll tell you when we get there.”

 

“But how do I know what I need to wear?” Sam asked with a confused frown. 

 

Lucifer couldn’t resist stepping forward to press a quick kiss to Sam’s lips. “Don’t pout. Just put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt--something you’re not afraid to get a little dirty.” He chuckled at the way Sam’s eyebrows drew together at that. “And stop trying to figure out where I’m taking you. It’ll be fun, I promise. You trust me, right?”

 

“Of course I do,” Sam replied with a quick show of dimples. 

 

“Then get a move on. We have stuff to do. Meet me back out here when you’re ready.” 

 

Soft laughter followed Sam as he turned and headed back into the bunker to change clothes. With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer had cleaned the little dirt that was on his clothes and hands and stood enjoying the feeling of the sun warming his skin as he waited for Sam to return. It was less than ten minutes later when Sam practically skidded to a stop in front of him after bursting out of the side door of the bunker. 

 

“I’m...ready…” Sam huffed as he tried to catch his breath. “Now...what?”

 

“Take a deep breath. Relax.” Lucifer smiled crookedly at the other man. He took a step forward to place a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

 

In a blink, they were no longer behind the bunker by Lucifer’s roses, but were standing on the side of the street in a fairly quiet neighborhood. Sam stumbled on his feet as he adjusted to the sudden change in location. “Damn, I wonder if I’ll ever get used to that,” he mumbled as he blinked and tried to clear his dizziness. Once he got his bearings, he took a look around. “Luce, where are we?”

 

As a response, Lucifer just raised a hand and pointed across the street with a grin.

 

Sam looked in the direction he was pointing and his mouth fell open in a wide smile. “An animal shelter?” He looked at Lucifer, his entire face broadcasting his shock. “You brought me to an animal shelter?”

 

“Yes. Is that okay?” Lucifer asked uncertainly, a twinge of doubt running through him at the thought that he’d fucked up by bringing Sam here. His gaze dropped to his shoes. 

 

Sam took a step closer to the man beside him, a gentle smile on his face. Reaching out, he touched Lucifer’s jaw with his fingertips, directing him with a light touch to look at him. “It’s more than okay. I’ve always wanted to come to a place like this, but with the life I lead, it just hasn’t been possible.” He leaned down to give Lucifer a brief, but heartfelt, kiss. “Thank you.” Standing back at his full height, he grinned and grabbed Lucifer’s hand. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go play with some animals.”

 

They spent the next few hours touring the shelter and playing with the animals there. Lucifer was kind of fond of the boa constrictor they had there, and Sam joked that it was because he took the form of a snake when the world was still young. “You do know that’s just fiction, right?” was Lucifer’s snarky response as he stuck out his forked tongue at Sam. 

 

But it was all over for Sam once they took him to the side of the shelter dedicated to the dogs. Lucifer watched as Sam’s hazel eyes grew wide with happiness, and he soaked up every bit of laughter that came from the other man’s lips as he became part of a literal dog pile. He’d never seen Sam as happy and free as he was at that moment--petting as many dogs as he could and running around with them tossing balls and frisbees for them to chase. The smile he’d had on his face while watching Sam play with the pups dimmed a bit as he realized that he was getting in deeper with a man who might not choose to be with him, but he tried to shake off that thought and remind himself that he just wanted Sam to be truly happy--even if it wasn’t with him. He knew that he was lying to himself if he thought that he’d be able to be okay with giving Sam up, but he knew he’d have no other choice to accept it, even if he couldn’t stay around after it happened.

 

He was lost in thought when Sam jogged up and collapsed onto the ground beside him. “You’re looking awfully serious for someone surrounded by pups,” Sam remarked as he nudged Lucifer’s side with his elbow. He’d been keeping an eye on the angel while he played and noticed when the shadow of sadness passed over him. “You okay?”

 

With a low chuckle that he hoped didn’t sound forced, Lucifer replied, “Yeah...just thinking about how hard I’m gonna have to fight to tear you away from your new friends.”

 

“O...kay,” Sam said hesitantly, not completely sure that Lucifer was being honest with him, but not wanting to press the issue. “It is gonna be hard to leave them, but this afternoon was fun. You know, I always wanted a dog growing up, but dad said our life was no life for a dog. I guess he was right, but that still didn’t stop me from wanting one.” 

 

The sad, wistful note in his voice tugged at Lucifer’s heart, and he found himself speaking before he could stop himself. “Then let’s get one. Pick one that you like and we’ll do the whole adoption thing through the shelter and then stop by a pet store to get everything you’d need for it at the bunker.”

 

“Wait, what?” Sam should’ve gotten whiplash from how quickly he turned his head to look at the angel beside him. “I can’t get a dog. We’re always on the road and he’d end up alone in the bunker and he’d have no one to play with and he’d get lonely…”

 

Lucifer pressed his fingers to Sam’s lips to get him to stop talking. “I’ll help you take care of it, and so will Dean and Cas. And Gabriel loves dogs, so I’m sure he’ll be okay with you bringing a dog with you when you two...well, he loves dogs too.” He paused for a moment and looked out at the dogs still playing around them. “So, which one do you want to take home with you?”

 

Sam caught Lucifer’s slip, but he tucked it away to mull over later. “Dean is gonna have a fit about me bringing a dog back to the bunker, but I don’t care. He’ll just have to deal with it.”

 

“Maybe we can get Cas to distract him,” Lucifer chuckled.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam replied with a laugh of his own. He looked around the dog run, trying to narrow down his choices, and suddenly, his gaze fell on a mixed breed with a coat mixed with black, light brown, tan and a bit of white sitting off to the side panting with his tongue lolling from his mouth. He remembered playing with him just a few minutes ago and how happy and loving he’d been. Yes, that was the one. “Him,” he said with a smile, pointing out the dog he wanted. 

 

Standing, Lucifer offered his hand to Sam, pulling him up before walking him over to where the dog sat, noticing with a smile of his own how hard the pup’s tail started to wag when they approached. “Let’s find someone to get the paperwork started for you to adopt him,” he said as he rubbed the pup behind an ear. 

 

They beckoned for one of the workers to come over and soon were inside filling out the paperwork for Sam’s new dog, Watson. It wasn’t long before Lucifer snapped the three of them to the nearest pet store for the basics and some toys for Watson. 

 

Sam kept his fingers intertwined with Lucifer’s as they walked through the store picking things out, but the angel wasn’t about to admit to the warm feeling it gave him. 

  
And if Dean had a slight hissy fit when they reappeared in the bunker with Watson and a buttload of food, toys, and other dog stuff, it didn’t matter. And no one pointed out to Dean how they found him just days later curled up on the couch watching  _ The Avengers _ with Watson curled up next to him. They just laughed quietly and snapped a picture on their phones to remind him the next time he complained about the newest Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I went there and had Lucifer get Sam a pup of his very own. What can I say--Luci fights dirty ;)
> 
> And yes, I named the pup after one of my favorite pup's in the world! Auntie Bee loves you, Watson:)


	5. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe date #2!

He got Sam a dog.

A dog.

The one thing in this world Sam wanted more than anything in the world and Lucifer went and got him one.

Gabriel would be impressed if it wasn’t for the fact it irritated him that Lucifer thought of it first. It stung a little that Watson was a really good dog, if not slightly ridiculous. Following Sam around the bunker, Watson was never far from his side. He loved to run and in the mornings would run with Sam, which usually devolved into a wrestling match between man and beast. It pleased Gabriel that Sam was happy, genuinely happy. He had only wished that it had been him to have made him so.

Books and dogs. Two of Sam’s passions and Luci hit them both on the head instantly. Gabriel loved food, how selfish could he have been to have thought Sam would have enjoyed the cheesy dinner date? Sam was far more worldly for a traditional date. Gabriel had thought if he could give him a little bit of normalcy it would appeal to Sam. Perhaps he was wrong.

Making breakfast one morning, Watson ran in and sat down immediately at his feet. Looking over at the pup, Gabriel returned to frying bacon.

“Not for puppies.” Gabriel sighed.

Watson stood back up and walked to Gabriel’s other side and sat down. Sam always made him sit before giving him a treat. Eyebrow cocked, Gabriel looked down at the face of the dog.

“I know it smells good. But I’d get in trouble if Sam caught me sneaking, aw to Hell with it.” Reaching over to the plate of cooled bacon, Gabriel gave him a piece. The grateful dog ran off to his pet bed in the kitchen and lay down with his treat. Chuckling, Gabriel looked back at the pup. “I suppose that if there is anything wrong with you, Luci or I can take care of that for you.” Watson looked up at the archangel and smiled a doggy smile. “So, where is Samshine, eh Watson?” Gabriel asked plating the last of the bacon.

“Does he answer?”

Turning quickly, Gabriel caught sight of a damp Sam leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, smarmy grin on his face. Gabriel chuckled to cover the surprise and arousal at seeing the hunter in this fashion.

“You know I speak dog, right?” Gabriel set the plate on the table alongside the stack of pancakes.

“You do?” Sam looked up, eyes large.

“I speak everything Sammoose.” Gabriel turned, grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring Sam a fresh one, “Professional know-it-all, remember?” He winked causing Sam to chuckle.

Taking a bite of his pancakes, Sam nodded his head. “Do you have…”

“Fresh fruit? Yep, Berries or bananas?”

“Berries. Please.”

Setting down the coffee pot, Gabriel padded over to the fridge and reached in for the bowl of cut berries. It would have been a lot easier to have snapped breakfast up but he had a feeling that Sam would appreciate the effort if he actually made it himself. Setting the bowl on the table he sat himself and tucked into his breakfast. Gabriel greatly enjoyed the whole ritual of eating. The preparation, the execution, the cleanup. He’d always been a tactile angel and it was not lost on him that food was exceptionally tactile.

Trying to not watch Sam, Gabriel focused on his own food. There a couple of ideas he was kicking around for a date but he felt it just wasn’t as good as a dog. Sighing he looked over at Watson.

“Little guy probably wants to get out of the bunker and run around.” Gabriel mutter to himself.

“We did just get in from a run but he really loves being active. He’s usually hyper afterwards.”

“Well… let’s run it out of him.” Gabriel smiled suddenly, looking over at Sam.

“You? Run?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“No. Him run. Let me take you two to the beach.”

Sam sat up and looked from Gabriel to Watson and back, “Really?”

“Of course! We’ll take a bunch of toys to wear Watson out, get some sun, drink some drinks and chill. If you want to bring a book or something and read and relax that’s fine too.”

“You won’t get bored?”

“I’ll amuse myself one way or another.” He smiled.

“Sure why not?” Sam shrugged but smiled as he wiped his mouth on his napkin, “I… I don’t have anything to swim in.” He looked over at Gabriel sheepishly.

“I don’t see how that is a problem,” He smirked, “Fine.” He rolled his eyes at the bitch face before snapping his finger not only was Sam changed into swim trunks but so was Gabriel. Sam couldn’t help but notice his were covered in cartoon moose while Gabriel’s had… platypus’ on them.

“Are… those platypus’?” Sam leaned forward looking at the material.

“They are a noble creature.” Gabriel raised his nose at Sam in mock indignation. A soft whine caught their attention as they noticed Watson walking funny.

“The hell is on his feet?”

“Dog booties, in case… you know… the sand is… really hot on his paws.” Gabriel shrugged and stood up suddenly, catching the hunter off guard, “We should get going.”

“Okay. Watson.” Sam called the dog over and made him sit. Walking up, Gabriel took hold of Sam’s waist in his arm while he leaned down and grabbed hold around Watson’s chest before flying them off.

Landing in the warm sugar color sand, Watson leaned over and coughed twice before sitting and looking up at Sam and Gabriel.

“Guess the pup doesn’t like Angel air.” Gabriel scrunched his nose. Watson was instantly alerted to… something… running off towards a palm tree he began barking.

“He seems fine now.” Sam watched him for a moment before looking around, “Where… where is everyone?”

“Everyone? This is a private island, Sammy.”

“Whose private island?”

“Mine.” Gabriel replied before walking over towards the trees. A covered cabana had been constructed complete with bed like lounges, tables and cooler. “No one will bother us. Unless you’d prefer a public beach.”

“Nawh, this is nice. I’ve never seen water this blue before! I always thought that was trick photography or something.” Sam walked a little closer to the shore.

“It’s the real deal, Sammoose. I had nothing to do with it.” Gabriel raised his hands up.

Smiling, Sam ran after Watson towards the water, while Gabriel watched on, smiling. Conjuring up a Frisbee, he tossed it towards the pup. He didn’t catch it but Sam saw it and picked it up, tossing it again for Watson. This time, the dog ran after it. Sitting down in the shade, Gabriel leaned back while watching Sam play with his pooch. The water was gently lapping the shore as a soft breeze blew his hair. What Gabriel would give to let his wings out right now. Looking over at Sam, he knew the moose wouldn’t be able to see them. Standing up and stretching, Gabriel walked out further onto the beach where there were no trees and nothing nearby to impede him. Stretching up his torso, he unfurled all six of his wings, stretching them out and wide, enjoying the breeze that was catching him, knocking him back slightly. Eyes closed and face up towards the sun, Gabriel felt like a cat, enjoying the lazy stretch of his full body.

Watson barking caught his attention and forced him to open his eyes.

The dog was barking at him before whimpering and sitting down. Blinking, Gabriel lowered his wings slowly. Watson stood and moved around behind Sam, who was watching the dog closely.

“Watson, what’s wrong, that’s just Gabriel. You know him.”

Hunching down Gabriel moved one of his smaller wings forward and laid it down, looking at the dog.

“Watson, it’s okay pup. Just good old Uncle Gabe.”

Watson looked up at Sam before walking over cautiously to sniff at the extended wing.

“What… now you’re randomly sniffing sand?” Sam asked shifting his weight.

“He’s sniffing one of my wings.” Gabriel looked up at the hunter, “I was.. um, enjoying the sun.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Watson can see your wings and I can’t?” Sam dropped his hands and huffed.

“Dogs and children can sense a lot more than the average adult human.” He shrugged.

Sam huffed again, brushing his wet hair out of his face and took a step forward before freezing.

“Oh God, did I just step on your wing?” His eyes went large, the look on his face was one that made Gabriel bark with laughter.

“No, Samshine, you can’t hurt them. You may feel something but unless I choose to let you see or touch them… you’re fine.” Chuckling as he stood back up, moving the wing back from the dog. Watson jumped forward towards it before Gabriel lifted it over his head. Watson followed it with his eyes. Smirking, Gabriel teased the dog with his wings a moment while Sam watched on, frustrated. “Would you like to see them?” He asked curiously.

Looking up Sam nodded slowly.

Biting his lips, he walked forward and held out his two fingers towards Sam’s forehead. Raising an eyebrow he waited.

“Yes.”

Touching his forehead briefly Gabriel stepped back and took in an unneeded breath. Waiting till Sam opened his eyes, Gabriel lifted his wings slowly. The whole time, Gabriel held the breath he didn’t need, waiting for Sam’s reaction.

For his part, Sam gasped and stepped back. Eyes comically wide again, his mouth fell open looking above Gabriel’s head. If he didn’t know that Gabriel was demonstrating a mating offer to the hunter, well that was just fine by the Archangel.

“Can… they… wow…” Sam stuttered.

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked.

“They are… amazing. So incredible!” Sam began walking closer, eyes still up, “Why do you have six? Cas only has two, according to Dean.”

“Archangel, I’m better.” He smirked.

“Can I touch them?” Sam asked.

Choking back a gasp, Gabriel nodded before coughing out a yes. There was no way for Sam to know the implications of touching another angel’s wings. But, the kid had read enough up on Angel biology he should know. Or maybe that was more still a mating ritual and less with biology. Still, Gabriel tensed as Sam reached out gingerly and ran his hand down the primary feathers on his medium sized wings. At least he wasn’t touching the smallest wings, those little bastards were super sensitive.

Balling up his fists, Gabriel fought of the amount of pleasure that was shooting though his body. Slowly breathing and focusing on those breaths, Gabriel was able to obtain a moduem of control. Then Sam tugged gently on several of his feathers as he ran his fingers through them. Inhaling sharply, Gabriel was unable to stifle the moan that ripped through his chest. Freezing, Sam turned his concerned eyes to the Archangel.

“Sensitive, sorry.” He managed to choke out.

“Oh,” Sam stepped back instantly, “Sorry.”

“No…” Gabriel gasped, “It’s fine. It’s okay Sam.”

Standing for a moment, with his hands on his knees, Gabriel took a moment to compose himself before looking up.

“Wait… angel wings…” Sam started thinking hard. Enough that it made Gabriel nervous.

“Sam, it’s fine. Let’s go swimming.” Gabriel tucked his wings back and walked towards the water.

“Wait… Gabriel…” Sam ran up to him, catching the shorter man’s bicep, “You showing me your wings… it means something doesn’t it? Letting me touch them…”

“Sam, it’s no big deal, let’s get in the water.” Inside, Gabriel was starting to freak out. Sam was far smarter than he rightfully should be.

“Mates. Only mates or close family touches wings.”

Gabriel froze.

“A declaration of wanting to be mates.” Sam whispered.

“Maybe we should go back to the bunker. Sounds like you’ve gotten too much sun.” Gabriel felt heartbroken that he was such a coward and couldn’t own up his feelings to the hunter. “Watson.”

The dog looked up from the dog bed under the cabana, stretched and lazily padded to them.

“Gabriel, we need to talk about this, don’t dismiss this.” Sam got into the angel’s face.

Instead of some sharp retort, Gabriel flew man and beast back to the bunker but he remained on the beach. Unable to face his own failures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you Samifer shippers...


	6. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is feeling inadequate and vulnerable after hearing about Sam's latest date with Gabriel, and he's unable to think of anything he feels would be able to compete with Sam seeing Gabriel's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I couldn't think of anything to top Sam seeing Gabe's wings and my muse was in a funky mood, so this happened. I'm so sorry for the way I ended this chapter. That's the only ending my muse would give me (dammit, Luci). 
> 
> not beta'd

Gabriel showed Sam his wings.

 

That was it. 

 

Game over. 

 

There was really no reason for Lucifer to even be at the bunker anymore. Sure, Sam and Gabriel hadn’t officially told him they were going to be together, but it was just a matter of time. How could he compete against his brother’s beautiful golden wings?

 

The problem was, he thought as he stood on a hill just a short distance from the bunker watching the sunrise, that he was still very much infatuated with Sam. He wanted Sam for himself, but he also didn’t want to deny his brother a shot at being happy. Lucifer had already done enough to Gabriel--and to Sam too for that matter--that if they wanted him to step aside for them to be together, then he would. It would hurt, probably even more than when he fell, but he would do it because of how much he cared for the both of them.

 

Giving in to the itch just below his skin where his wings were, Lucifer glanced around before relaxing enough to allow them to appear. A deep sigh left him as he unfurled all six of his wings fully for the first time in months. He could feel the early morning sunlight warming his feathers, and he closed his eyes as he tipped his face up to the sun. This was his favorite time of day--the time of day he felt most connected to. After all, he was the Morning Star, the Light Bringer, and his wings themselves reflected his connection to the sunrise. 

 

As the sun came more fully over the horizon before him, his mind was again drawn back to what he’d heard happened at Sam and Gabriel’s last date. Lucifer’s wings flickered in his peripheral vision as he flexed them in the light breeze, and he turned his head to look at them before slumping, his wings drooping so that the tips of his primaries brushed the grass beneath his bare feet. The light filtered through his feathers, the delicate shades of pink and tiny hints pale blue that so reminded him of the sunrise catching the light and casting a rosy tint over things around him. 

 

Lucifer scoffed at that. He’d been so proud of his wings at one point. So proud of everything he did. Of course, it was that pride that led to his fall, that kept him from being able to go to his father and ask for his forgiveness and explain why he felt the way he did about humans when they were created. 

 

But now...well, now, he wasn’t proud of much of anything related to himself. He sat down in the grass on top of the hill and settled his wings around him. It was then that the reminder of what he’d done wrong caught his eye. Reaching out, he trailed tentative fingers over the black-singed tips of his wings. There wasn’t a lot of black on his wings, but there was just enough to remind him of his fall and of his time in the Cage. As if he needed reminding. 

 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize someone had found him until he heard a gasp from behind him. As he turned to see who it was, he quickly moved his wings from this plane of existence. Lucifer didn’t want anyone to see them, but when he turned and saw Sam’s wide eyes, he realized it had been foolish of him to have his wings out at all, even if it had been relaxing and freeing to do so. He should’ve remembered that Sam went running this time of morning and chosen a spot further from the bunker to stretch his wings.

 

“Luce,” Sam breathed, “your wings…”

 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” Lucifer murmured quickly, turning back to gaze at the almost fully risen sun and rolling his shoulders to try to release the kink in his back that resulted from hiding his wings so quickly. 

 

“They were beautiful.”

 

“You don’t have to say that.”

 

Sam lowered himself to the ground beside Lucifer, neither of them speaking for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure why the angel seemed so down, but even as he watched him from the base of the hill, he’d been able to see that Lucifer was practically radiating sadness. But he’d also been able to see his wings. Wings that rivaled the sunrise behind them. The sight of the blonde archangel standing barefoot atop the hill with his wings outstretched and radiating the same colors of the early morning sky had stolen Sam’s breath. There was a an almost reverence to the moment that Sam was loathe to disturb until he’d seen those wings slump in defeat. His feet had taken him close enough to reach out and touch the almost iridescent feathers before he caught himself.

 

When he realized that Lucifer wasn’t going to say anything further, Sam asked, “Why did you apologize for having your wings out? They were really beautiful.”

 

“They’re not all that special.” Lucifer was silent for a moment before murmuring, “And I figured you wouldn’t want to see them. I won’t do it again.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to see them?”

 

“Because...c’mon, Sam, you know why.”

 

“No, I really don’t.” Sam leaned close to nudge Lucifer with his elbow. “Luce, why do you think I wouldn’t want to see your wings? Tell me.”

 

“Because you and Gabriel….” His voice trailed off and he bit his lip, keeping his gaze stubbornly focused on the horizon despite being able to feel Sam’s gaze on him. He felt the hunter shift closer to him and stiffened. Lucifer forced himself to continue speaking. “I’m happy for you. You both deserve to be happy.”

 

“Lucifer, what are you talking about?” Sam asked in exasperation. He had an idea of what the angel was hinting at, but he had no idea how Lucifer had come to that conclusion. If anything, Sam was more confused than ever because he was beginning to realize that choosing one angel over the other would be near impossible. And the thought that either Gabriel or Lucifer would be alone didn’t sit well with him. If he did end up having to choose, he didn’t know what he was going to do...or who he would pick.

 

“I know that my brother showed you his wings. You and I both know what that means.” 

 

The sad and resigned tone of Lucifer’s voice brought a tightness to Sam’s chest. He chose his words carefully. “Yes, I saw his wings. But it doesn’t mean what you think it does.”

 

Lucifer turned his head to look at Sam with a wry smile. “Doesn’t it?”

 

“Well, I saw yours too, so what does that mean?”

 

“You saw mine by accident.”

 

“So you wouldn’t show them to me if I asked,” Sam asked in a small voice.

 

“Why would you want to see my wings, Sam?”

 

“Because they’re you, Luce.” Sam shook his head and continued, “And that tiny glimpse I caught...wow...they were beautiful.”

 

“They’re plain compared to my brother’s wings. And the tips...the tips are singed.”

 

Lucifer was going to be stubborn about this, Sam realized. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he paused. “Gabe’s wings reflect who he is, and even having only seen yours for a few minutes, I can tell that yours are perfect for you. Your wings are beautiful; they are you.” He sat waiting on a response from the angel and got nothing. “Please, Luce. I would like to see them up close.”

 

“I...okay, Sam. If that’s what you really want.” Seeing Sam nod, Lucifer stood and took a couple of steps away. He turned his back to Sam and took a deep breath before focusing on bringing his wings back into this plain of existence. As his wings stretched wide, he could hear the same gasp from before. His entire body was tense and only got tighter as he heard the quiet sounds of movement behind him. 

 

“May I…”

 

“Yes,” Lucifer whispered. The first tentative, reverent brush of Sam’s fingers over his feathers had tears welling in his eyes and he gritted his jaw and clenched his hands into fists against the emotion rolling through him. He knew as well as Sam did that angels didn’t just allow anyone to touch their wings, but there was no way he could deny the human the chance to see and touch his wings. His stomach roiled as he fought the tears clogging his throat; it was going to be even harder to give Sam up now, but it was what had to be done.

 

Meanwhile, Sam was in awe. The wings before him were indescribable. Six of them in all, just like Gabriel’s. They were just the tiniest bit larger than Gabriel’s, but Sam supposed it was because Lucifer was a bit older than the other angel. He barely remembered to ask for permission to touch them before his fingers came into contact with the feathers in front of him. As his fingers sifted gently through Lucifer’s feathers, he could feel the angel stiffen and tremble. This was something momentous for any angel, and now he’d seen and touched both Gabriel’s and Lucifer’s wings. 

 

And he was more confused than ever.

 

“Oh, Luce, they’re...they’re so...they’re you. They’re beautiful.”

 

“I can’t,” Lucifer whispered brokenly on a sob before using his Grace to transport him far away from the hilltop where he’d stood with Sam.

  
Sam’s hand was still outstretched when Lucifer disappeared. “Lucifer,” he called. “Come back. Don’t do this. We have to talk.” He stood there looking around waiting for the archangel to return, but after a few minutes, he knew he was waiting in vain. “Dammit,” he muttered as he turned to make his way back down the hill to the bunker. 


	7. A Decision is Made

Gabriel had watched four sunsets and three sunrises on the beach, his wings still out. Sitting in the sand and not the cabana, Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to get up. He had been a fool, Sam Winchester was far too smart a human and knew what it meant, albeit after the fact but still, he got there. And Gabriel was the fool that let him.

And Gabriel was too much a coward to face Sam or even talk to him when the human demanded it. He just sent him to the bunker. Surely Lucifer was sweeping in on that at this moment. Hanging his head, Gabriel knew he didn’t want to give up Sam but he wouldn’t get in the way of Lucifer if that was what Sam chose and really, why wouldn’t he? Lucifer wasn’t the coward Gabriel was. Yes there was that bit when he stood up to Lucifer but he got shanked for it. Lucifer stood up to Dad for his convictions and served his time. While he may not have agreed with Lucifer’s reasons, he respected his brother enough to see through what he believed in.

Shoulders slumping, he felt that it was only fair that he speak with his brother before he talked with Sam. This five dates thing was not going to work. Gabriel had been trying to build something with Sam without realizing how hard he was falling for the hunter. A true falling would be less painful than this.

There was no getting around this, Gabriel needed to talk with Lucifer.

Flying to where he felt his brother’s energy, Gabriel landed in a meadow. Looking around, he saw his brother sitting quietly. Leaving his wings out, Gabriel walked over to his older brother, huffing as he walked, working through his head what he wanted to tell Lucifer.

Lucifer had been sitting in the meadow since leaving Sam. He'd brought his wings out again...or more like he didn't have the presence of mind or strength to really care that they were visible. The feeling of Sam's fingers ghosting over his feathers lingered with him, and he sighed heavily. Everything was wrong. He was going to have to leave. Despite truly wanting Sam and Gabriel to be happy, he knew he couldn't see them together day after day. It would kill him. 

 “Hey, Luci, got a minute?” He asked before sitting near the Archangel, “I… I wanted to talk with you about Sam, if… if…” He looked away, he hated feeling this despair. “I know we said five dates but I can’t keep doing this.”

Gabriel looked up at the blue sky.

“I think… I think that we should talk with Sam, let him know that… that I’m... I’m going to bow out of this… competition. I think the two of you have something special and… I … I don’t want to get in the way of that.” The little Archangel looked at his hands, trying to will the tears away. The sting against his eyes was too much. He was walking away from Sam to make sure Sam was happy. He would be happy with Lucifer.

The despair in his brother's voice tore at Lucifer. The last thing he wanted was to cause him pain. "You won't have to step down. I know you're the one that Sam wants to be with." He took a deep breath and tried to shove down the pain he was feeling at the thought of giving Sam up. "But you're right. We do need to talk to Sam." 

Looking up, hastily brushing tears from his eyes, Gabriel paused. “What… what are you… no, Sam should be with you.” Sitting looking at Lucifer, a confused look on his face Gabriel studied his brother’s face. Seeing his brother and the anguish on his face, he realized that he was seeing the same thing he was feeling.

“Brother…” Gabriel reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, “We will let Sam decide and abide his decision.”

Lucifer could see the understanding in his brother's eyes, and he nodded. He was slow in standing and flexed his wings before looking down at Gabriel where he still sat.

"Shall we?" he asked solemnly. At Gabriel's nod, they both flew back to the bunker, feeling sure that they would find Sam there. It was no surprise to find the hunter sitting in the library with a stack of open books and papers on the table in front of him. Lucifer stood silently beside Gabriel watching Sam for a moment, taking in every feature in case this was the last time he saw him. The last thing he wanted to do was have this conversation, but he owed both Sam and Gabriel. Clearing his throat, he said, "Hello, Sam. We need to talk."                                              

It was hard for Gabriel to look at Sam, his beauty was too much for him, afraid it would be the last time he would see him.

Lucifer watched as Sam's back tensed and as the man's shoulders rose and fell in a deep sigh before he turned around. Sam's hazel eyes went wide at the sight of both archangels standing behind him.

"Both of you?" Lucifer gave a small nod, and Sam's eyes closed briefly as he seemed to gather himself before he stood. "Okay. So, let's talk," the hunter replied. "Can we go somewhere else, though? I don't really want anyone to interrupt us." Sam looked at both angels in turn and noticed that both of them were watching him with sad eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he'd be damned if he was going to let the two people he cared about most in the world continue to look like someone had kicked their puppy--or in Gabriel's case, like someone had stolen all his candy. Sam had enjoyed every moment he'd spent with the both of them in the past few weeks, and he wanted more of that...but for some reason, it looked like the both of them were preparing to tell him goodbye. He stepped in close enough to both of them that it would be easy for them to reach out and fly them to a place they could talk. "Let's go, Luce...Gabe. I think we need to get a few things straight."

Nodding at the hunter, Gabriel looked up at his brother and placed both hands on their shoulders. Flying them both off to his cabin in the Rockies, Gabriel released them both and stepped into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he pulled out three beers for them, knowing he would need the liquid courage in dealing with this situation, he sat them down at the kitchen table. Taking a swig of the bitter drink, Gabriel kept his eyes trained on the table before him. He didn’t want this conversation but he knew it had to happen.

"This was never a game, not really," Lucifer added. "You are...Sam, you are a wonderful man. And I would be lucky to have you." He sighed in resignation. "But if you want to be with Gabriel, I will step aside. You both deserve happiness."   
  
Sam looked at both angels, taking note of the sadness in their eyes and their dejected posture. He shook his head and huffed a disbelieving laugh. "I can't believe the two of you. Both willing to sacrifice your happiness for the other and for me. Did you ever consider what I wanted?" He paused and looked down at the bottle in his hands, picking at the label with a thumbnail. "Did you ever think about the fact that maybe I can't pick one of you? That maybe I want both of you?" he asked quietly.

“Sam… we are wanting you to make the decision- wait a minute.” Gabriel sat up and inclined his head, “Did… you… both?” Gabriel looked at Lucifer for a moment, trying to see if his brother had heard the same thing. That was something that had never occurred to the Archangel. “Sam… what are you saying, exactly?”

Lucifer could only gape at Sam. Surely he'd heard him wrong. "Both? You want...both of us?"  
  
Smiling at them gently, Sam replied, "What I'm saying is that I want both of you. I always I have I think...but I thought I was being greedy. And I wasn't sure if either of you was interested. And then we had those dates and you both allowed me the privilege of seeing--and touching--your wings...and I knew." He looked at them both with a determined glint in his hazel eyes. "And I want both of you...if you'll both have me."

Eyes wide, Gabriel tried to process what was being said. He wasn’t being rejected. Neither was Lucifer… and that was good. Despite his history (and overlooking the fact the ass had killed him) he ultimately wanted Lucifer happy.

Lucifer looked at his brother in shock before looking back at Sam. "I...if would be okay with that if Gabriel is. But what would it mean? For the three of us, I mean?"

 “I’m… good… with this arrangement, if it is really what you want, Sam.” He looked at Lucifer before dragging his eyes to Sam, taking in his expression, “I think you’re earned the right of being selfish there, buck-o.” Gabriel grinned warmly. “But Lucifer is right, what does that mean, what are you saying when you want both of us. Consent is kinda our thing and I think… well, you’re rendered me stupid, I’m sure Luci’s feeling the same way.” He leaned forward towards Sam, “What exactly are you wanting with us?”

"Well," Sam started, a blush lighting his cheeks, "I want you both in every way possible." He bit his lip. The fact that they were both willing to explore this with him was reassuring, but when pressed to explain what he wanted, he felt suddenly shy. His voice dropped to just above a whisper and he glanced up at both of them with a shy grin. "I've read about angels and mating...that's how I knew about what seeing your wings meant. But would we...I mean, would you want to...with me?"

Lucifer took a gulp of his beer at that. "You mean, you would want to...you would want to mate with us?" He looked at Gabriel and smiled. "I don't know about my brother, but I would like that. A lot. But perhaps we should start slow. Maybe all three of us go on a date or two and then talk more about mating." He was silent for a moment before rushing to add, "But don't get me wrong, mating with you would make me happier than you can know."

Sam's face burned even brighter and he couldn't meet either of their gazes as he asked, "So how would that work between you two...since you're brothers and all?"

“We are brothers but not in the same way you and Dean are…” Gabriel swallowed and looked away thinking, “More of a brother-in-arms situation.” Rubbing his cheek Gabriel looked up at Lucifer, “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I… I figured…” he looked down, feeling his cheeks flush, “With what happened at Elysian Fields… you… wouldn’t want to… be… around me.” He hated feeling like this. He and Lucifer had been so close once but that was before the Fall. After Lucifer stabbed him and he was brought back by Dad, he was certain that Lucifer would hate him at least and try to kill him again. Especially since they were both after Sam. Now… now he was so confused, “I mean… I am okay with this… as long as… as we can get along. For… Sam’s sake.”

Sam nodded at Gabriel's explanation. It made sense that they were brothers in feeling only instead of blood brothers--and it made it less squicky for the three of them to be together. He'd always thought there was a little something more between Lucifer and Gabriel anyway.

"There will never be a time that I won't want to be around you," Lucifer told Gabriel. "Yes. I was angry, but more of a hurt kind of angry because I thought you'd given up on me and stopped caring about me. But I know I was wrong." He bit his lip and blushed. "I have always wanted you. I just never... I thought you hated me." 

“I’ve never hated you Luci. Even when you fell, I didn’t hate you. I’ve always loved you. And when this crap with the Apocalypse started up I worried about you. I know you never wanted the war with Michael and you never wanted to fulfill your destiny by fighting him. I hated that.” Gabriel looked at Sam, and chuckled, “Well Sammoose, think you can handle two Archangels?” He bounced his eyebrows as he walked over to Lucifer and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Lucifer couldn't hide the tears the welled up in his eyes at Gabriel's words. He brushed them away and gave Gabriel a wide smile. A chuckle escaped him as he put his arm around Gabriel and looked at Sam for his response. "Yeah, Sam, do you think you can handle both of us?"

At that, Sam gave them a bright smile of his own before standing. He walked over to join them, leaning down to give each a brief kiss. His dimples in full force, he grinned at them, "So, how do we want to do this?" 

“I don’t know Samshine, I think we just take it one day at a time.”

 


End file.
